In Need of a Date
by iheartBL
Summary: When had it become a rule that the attendance of a wedding mandated a date? It was all so…unnecessary. Sequel to Unexpected. Implied Chlollie!


A/N: First off, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed _Unexpected_. It was because of those that I decided to write a sequel. Secondly, I'm cursed. I can't write anything short anymore :/ Every time I think of a story, it tends to drag. So my apologizes, but I do hope you enjoy! Thirdly, why isn't Mia listed as a character? Then I could just categorize this as a Bart and Mia fic.

Disclaimer: Disclaiming any ownership other than the idea for this fic.

* * *

In Need of a Date

A frown coated her lips as she stepped onto the stool after Courtney had stepped off. When had it become a rule that the attendance of a wedding mandated a date? It was all so…unnecessary. Besides, in this short span, who would she bring? Of course, she had plenty of time to choose. She had known about the wedding since December. More precisely, she had known there would be a wedding at some point when Oliver and Chloe had announced their engagement over Thanksgiving Dinner at Watchtower.

But she hadn't thought about it. Real life had gotten in the way. There was her education to think about, and more importantly, there was that entire situation of how to properly fit in at Excelsior. A sigh fled from her lips as she caught Courtney skipping off towards the dressing rooms. At least Courtney's transfer had made the whole Excelsior experience more worth while. Now, she actually had a friend in that place.

"Quit, pouting Mia, and stand up straight."

She snapped out of her thoughts at Lois's order. Standing erect, she let the tailor gloss her over. Final adjustments had to be made for the 'Wedding Attire'. The big day was but a few weeks away.

"No slouching, Mia, you look fantastic in green."

Mia snorted, that may have been true, but if it was up to her, her dress would have been yellow and black. But it wasn't up to her, now was it? It was Chloe's decision; after all, it was her Big Day. And Chloe loved green, emerald green especially. Green Arrow had gotten to her in more ways than one.

She shot Lois a stare, but the girl only shot her one back. Didn't Lois have to be at the Daily Planet? She could see the press badge pinned to her chest. Mia mentally laughed; she probably told the editor she was in the midst of chasing a lead. It would be a shame if Miss. Lane didn't return with a front page story.

She felt the tailor begin to pin up the hem of her silk chiffon dress, but in a fleeting moment, she felt a tug, followed by a prick. Mia winced, ready to shoot the tailor a glare of death, but when she looked below, she found Lois instead. When had that exchange happened?

"I think a half an inch would be perfect," Lois stated through a satisfied smile. She finished pinning the hem and looked up at Mia with a What-do-you-think-look.

Mia only frowned at her before turning to the tailor, who was wiping at her forehead looking defeated. 'Welcome to the world where Lois is the Maid of Honor,' she thought to herself, there was no getting anyone else's way, beside Chloe's, except for hers. Before Mia had much of a chance to dwell further into her thoughts, she felt herself being forced to turn around, coming face to face with the full length mirrors of the boutique.

"Ouch!" she muttered instinctively as Lois tugged the hair-tie from her hair, allowing her long chestnut locks to fall free. Lois could have at least been gentle. She glared at the tall brunette.

Lois, however, clicked her tongue, waving her index with an annoying stance. "Tut, tut, Mia, your face will freeze that way if you keep glaring at me."

Mia rolled her eyes. It was better to just follow Lois orders than tempt an argument. She combed her fingers through her hair and stood up straight, staring at her reflection. The dress did look better pinned up a half in inch from her knees. Clearly, Lois knew what she was doing. Plus, she loved the dress Chloe had picked out. It was made of silk chiffon, strapless, with intricate embroidery across the bodice. The girl in her wanted to swoon, and do a little twirl. It felt as if she belonged in a fairytale. But she wouldn't, Lois would never let her live it down.

xoxoxox

It was her last final of the day, and from the way she was rubbing at her temple, Bart had an inkling that a headache was forming. Glancing around the space for any lurkers, he super sped towards her. They couldn't notice him even if they tried. Mia gasped, tumbling backwards from the sight of him, but luckily he caught her in time.

"Bart, let go!"

He shrugged his shoulders, doing as told. It was scary trying to argue with her…The stubborn. She collapsed onto the stone steps, glaring at him. In the count of three, this would turn into his fault. One…two…three…

"Bart!"

Bingo!

"You crazed lunatic!" she hollered while rubbing at her shin, "What is the matter with you?"

"You're fine, gorgeous. I'll get you a burrito to make it up to you."

"I don't want a stupid burrito."

Ouch! That was like an unintentional burn. How dare she call his favorite burritos stupid? They were delicious. Beyond delicious. He dropped his arms, standing erect. He was actually ready to run off to Mexico towards his favorite burrito joint. Mia was impossible. "Come on," he said turning to face her glaring profile, "you've got get used to me sneaking up on you sooner or later. I'm more suave than Clark."

Mia wanted to laugh, but in the end, she went with the eye roll. Bart had a point. He was much smoother than Clark when it came to super speed. Clark speeding away usually left her hair looking like Medusa's.

She held out her hand, which Bart took as an order to help her up. There were no suggestions when it came to her. Leaving her to situate herself on a nearby bench, he super sped away, only to return with his favorite food in the whole wide world.

She sniffed, coming into contact with the familiar scent. "Bart…"

"Shut up and eat," he stated, tossing one at her. He kept the other four for himself.

"Small meal for you, don't you think?" she asked, unraveling the foil. Burrito eating had become a tradition for them at the end of the school day. Sometimes, Courtney would join them, but she was too busy with her extra curricular activities today.

"Snack," he stated before clamping his mouth over the burrito. He paused, chewing and swallowing. "Small snack," he corrected, wiping at his sleeve. His eyes traveled around the courtyard. "Where is our pom-pom waving hero?"

Mia nudged him in the rib with her elbow. "Exactly where she can use said pom-poms."

"Cheer practice," he nodded before taking another bite, "it works for her."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but as she met his profile, it hit her. Bart was a great friend, and if Lois demanded she have a date for the wedding, then who better to ask than a friend. But when she opened her mouth to ask, she found out she was second guessing herself. They may have blatantly flirted with each other, but this was a wedding, about two souls coming together, and she couldn't imagine spending an event dedicated to that with Bart. Awkward!

"If you don't finish that Mama Mia, I will."

She looked up from the unbitten burrito in her hand and towards him. Calling her gorgeous was one thing, but the nickname Mama Mia irked her beyond all else. "Bart!" she hollered, throwing her fist in his direction. Fail! He just super sped behind her, snatching her burrito from her hand.

"Give it back!"

"You nearly hit me!"

"I never had a chance!"

He smiled at that. "Alright," he stated, tossing the burrito back at her. She caught it with ease. The training with Mr. Green, stealer of his Chloilicious, must have been paying off. "I won't use the name."

"Ever?"

"Ever," he affirmed.

Mia smiled. "So apparently we have to have dates at the wedding."

"Funeral," he corrected.

"Bart!"

"It might as well be. The whole events going to be morbid for me and Licious."

Mia rolled her eyes. Seriously, he needed to get over her. It was way too late for them. Actually, there never was a them. "I'll lend you a tissue."

"How about your shoulder? We'd look like the ultimate couple."

Mia ignored him. "Going back to my original…"

"Yeah, yeah," he cut her off, ripping open another burrito, "Lane will rip our heads off if we don't. Thank God Courtney asked me."

Mia froze. Courtney asked him, and he agreed? She stared back at him, her eyes unwavering. Suddenly, his presence made sense. He wasn't here to see her. He was here to see Courtney, the pom-pom waving hero. "C-Courtney?" her voice squeaked.

He bit off a large chunk… "Yeah, she asked, I agreed. Plus, she's gorgeous, we'd look good together."

Right. They would look good together. Courtney was blonde and beautiful after all, just Bart's type. Not like her, feisty and brunette. Why was she worked up about this anyhow? She and Bart, they were nothing more than friends, really good friends, and she wasn't willing to cross that line, although she may have already done it once. But back then, they weren't friends, not really.

"So who you going with?" he asked nonchalantly.

Mia swallowed. Back to square one. "I-ah…I think I'll just ask Victor."

xoxoxox

Her eyes drifted in the direction of Chloe, who was having her hair done. Mia sighed, she wasn't the bride, and she was fussier with her hair. She set down the curling iron, giving up. What was the point if she didn't even have a date? Lois was upset, she could tell from the flickering glares she'd been sending her all day. If Chloe hadn't intervened, Lois surely would have revoked her attendance privileges.

Chloe turned her head in Mia's direction, her hair gathered in an intricate up-do with a few curls falling free here and there. "Who says you have to have a date at a wedding?" She winked.

Mia smiled, going back to her original idea. Chloe was right, and she was grateful that she had sent her the reminder. Who needed a date to a wedding…it was all so unnecessary. Her couple-dom wasn't being celebrated, Chloe's was. All eyes would be on her and Oliver anyhow. Besides, she had asked Victor. He was already going with Kara. Her eyes shot to the Kryptonian blonde who was busy gushing over some photographs with Courtney. Courtney was her friend. She did not hate Courtney, even if she did snatch a possible date from her.

"Yo, Dearden, grab Chloe's bouquet."

Mia rolled her eyes, hopping off the chair. It was Lois with a blue-tooth device to her ear. She didn't look too happy. Then again, she'd barely seen her smiling all day.

"Smallville, put out that fire, now! To hell with the caterers!"

"Everything all right?"

Chloe had stood up, and Mia really saw her dress for the first time. It was the softest satin she had ever seen, a crisp shade of white, and she could just catch the hint of green iridescent beading. Chloe looked beautiful.

Lois paused, turning to face her cousin. She feigned a smile, clearing her throat. "Just peachy!"

"You sure?"

Lois nodded.

Chloe let it slide.

Mia rolled her eyes. She grabbed the aromatic bouquet, the sweet scent of flowers tickling her nostrils, and walked over to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes drifted from Courtney to her, and for a moment, it was as if she understood everything. Mia's somber attitude, her lack of engagement in the merriment; it all just somehow clicked. "You know, Mia," she stated as she took the bouquet from the younger girl's hand, "it's not about who you go with, but who you end up with."

She flushed. Really, Chloe couldn't possibly begin to… "That's great advice, Chloe."

The girl smiled.

"So are you nervous?"

Her smile slightly decreased as she took on a more thoughtful expression. "No," she said, "not this time."

xoxoxox

The wedding reception had been going great. He was able to eat till his heart's content, and he had even congratulated the happy couple. He didn't even shed a tear when he did it. Plus, Chloe kissed his cheek happily. Hey, he'd take what he could get.

The wedding reception had been going great. Past tense. Now, however, well…Courtney wanted him to dance. His eyes slid to the shiny floor in the middle. He could see Chloe and Oliver in the midst of their first dance. Their eyes were locked upon each other, their lips full of loving smiles. It kind of made him sick. But that was beside the point. He could deal with the whole Mr. and Mrs. Queen ordeal, but he could not, and would not, dance. Mia would never have made him do that. His shoulders slouched. Should he have been thinking about her when he was supposedly on a date with Courtney?

His eyes drifted towards the chair she was seated upon, her arms gently folded across the top as she watched other dancers make their way towards the floor. She looked bored? He kind of felt bad. The look she'd given him when he told her he was taking Courtney, it had made his chest tighten…Was she really going to ask him?

Courtney had caught him off guard. So when she asked him to be his date, he found himself stumbling into a yes. After all, he was a softy when it came to the feelings of girls. Besides, thinking back to the staff Courtney kept around, he really didn't want to be caught on the end of her wrath if he'd said no. Last time he ticked off Mia, she'd socked him in the jaw. Girl could throw a punch.

Then there was the bit where Mia had lied to him. She told him she was going with Victor, but it was clear Victor was here with Kara Kent. His eyes slid past Lois and Clark-Clark was dragging Lois towards the center, and it looked as if she was resisting. Girl didn't want to dance, but a scowl from Chloe later, she became rather obedient. He spotted Kara and Victor swaying to the soft music, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Who knew, Victor and Kara, what were the possibilities of that happening?

"Ahem…"

He turned back around, tugging at his collar, for Courtney's blue orbs were shining back with adorableness. That's how she had gotten him to succumb to being her date. It was her eyes. Those adorable baby blues. Who could say no to them? Forget super powered staff, she could use those, and her enemies would be obliterated.

"One dance, beautiful, just one."

"Whatever." She grabbed his hand, dragging him towards AC and Dinah.

The entire time they moved to the rhythm of the music, he couldn't help but shoot discrete glances towards Mia. They were friends. They flirted. Sometimes, he caught himself thinking about her in ways that defied the laws of friendship. He couldn't help it. Their banter, her attitude-she'd gotten to him. Would they really have made a bad couple? The whole hero thing was working for Oliver and Chloe, not to mention Clark and Lois. They too wouldn't have any secrets between them. But it was too soon. There was no way Mia realized all of this, and he had only just begun to.

xoxoxox

He emerged from the thicket of dancers and stood directly before her. Mia's brows furrowed. He was blocking her view. "I can't see, Allen."

He held out his hand, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he hoisted her out of the seat, "Bart, I demand an explanation."

"Sometimes, it's better to be a part of it, rather than just sitting there and watching, gorgeous."

She tried to resist, but with a whoosh of air, she found herself on the dance floor. Where the hell was Courtney, and did her hair look okay? Her eyes shot in the direction of Lois as she tried to gesture to her hair with her eyes.

Lois's one hand slipped from around Clark's neck. "I think Dearden's lost it?"

Clark followed Lois's gaze. He scrutinized Mia for a brief moment before turning back to his girlfriend. "I think she wants to know how her hair looks."

Lois didn't seem to agree, but held her thumb towards Mia anyhow. The girl smiled. Maybe Smallville understood the female population better than he let on.

Clark rolled his eyes; Lois really had to give him more credit. He tended to observe humans a lot. "Just enjoy the music, Lois," he said, taking her hand and maneuvering it back towards his neck.

Mia sighed with relief. Letting her head fall to Bart's shoulder. Who knew that dancing could have been so soothing?

"Why'd you lie to me?"

She blinked, lifting her head. She met Bart's dark eyes. She always was a sucker for brown eyes, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "About what?"

"Victor."

She frowned. She was caught. Well, she suspected to be the moment Victor stepped into the church with Kara and not her. Frankly, she was shocked Bart hadn't found out sooner. He and Victor were supposed to be close. Mia sighed, "Because the one thing I hate the most is pity, and sympathy is something I just didn't want."

"You could have just asked."

"Right, and you would have bailed on Courtney for me?"

He leaned towards her. "Courtney would have found someone."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, because frankly…"

Okay, so Mia tended to babble a lot. She was more like Lois than she would have liked to admit. No wonder the two constantly butted heads. There was only one way Bart could think of stopping her verbal marathon, and it was exactly the way she'd done it all those months ago, when their friendship had just started out.

Lois's eyes widened at the sight of Mia and Bart. Hadn't he come here with Courtney? Where was the blonde anyhow? She shot her eyes towards Chloe, for some sort of clarification on the scene playing before her.

"Lois wants your attention."

Chloe lifted her head from Oliver's chest. "What're you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? She's been staring at you so hard that I'm surprised there aren't holes in your pretty blonde head."

Chloe chuckled, turning in the direction of her cousin. For once, Lois appeared speechless. Words failing her aside, Lois pointed in the direction of Bart and Mia, who Chloe caught kissing seconds before they pulled away. The blonde merely smiled. "Looks like my advice paid off?"

"And what advice would that be, Queen."

She grinned, quite liking the sound of that, although she'd miss the Sullivan-once in a while. "That it doesn't matter who you come with, but who you go home with."

Oliver leaned his head towards hers. "Well, it's a good thing you're coming home with me."

* * *

Please leave some lovely reviews; it does compel me to keep writing fics. Now, I seriously need to go and finish my Chlollie centered fics ^_^


End file.
